Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS hp/dm : Draco Malfoy détestait par-dessus tout trois choses dans la vie.


**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de gallions, ni mornilles, ni même de noises, avec cette histoire. De toute façon, je préfère les reviews =D **

**Genre :**** romance/humour **

**Pairing :**** toujours les 2 mêmes, pourquoi changer ? **

**Rating**** : T **

**Remerciements :**** Merci à ma bêta pour sa relecture (Luv' you Sis' ! ^^) **

**Pour finir : **

**A Kissy et ses points de suspension ;)**

**A toutes les fidèles lectrices (lecteurs ?) qui m'encouragent à chaque fois **

**A tous ceux qui passent par là,**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

**Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?**

Draco Malfoy détestait par-dessus tout trois choses dans la vie :

**1) Attendre : **

Pratiquement toute sa vie, l'héritier Malfoy avait toujours reçu tout ce dont il voulait et surtout tout de suite. Du moins, tout aussi rapidement que cela se pouvait.

Attendre n'était pas vraiment un mot de son vocabulaire. Faire preuve de patience encore moins.

Il est toutefois un événement pour lequel il dut apprendre à patienter.

Il se rappelait avec précision comment toute cette longue attente avait débuté.

Après la défaite de Voldemort, en juin de sa dernière année à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy avait vu sa vie bouleversée. Non pas à cause de la défaite du Lord Noir. Au contraire, il était plus que ravi que Face-de-serpent fût anéanti pour de bon. L'objet de ses tourments était celui qui était à l'origine de la victoire du camp du Bien : Taille moyenne. Cheveux ébouriffés, noirs ébène. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Une magnifique paire de f… lunettes rondes. Potter. Harry de son prénom.

Voilà pour le qui, restait à savoir le quand, le comment et le pourquoi.

C'était un samedi soir. Le blond s'était retrouvé en compagnie d'Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Luna, un autre Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom et bien sûr d'Harry, à discuter et boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais.

Ce petit groupe, peu habituel fût une époque, représentait très bien ce que Dumbledore appelait « la cohabitation inter-maison »

Blaise avait argumenté cela de cette manière :

« Je t'en prie Dray, Luna y sera ! C'est un des derniers soirs ici avant de finir l'année. Si on a survécu à la guerre, on peut bien survivre à passer quelques heures en compagnie d'une bande de Gryffondors, non ? »

Moins flatteur certes, mais l'idée était là.

Ce soir-là, ne voulant pas retourner au château tout de suite, certains avaient proposé d'aller se faire une toile dans un petit cinéma qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Intrigués par cette proposition (en quoi pouvait bien consister cette pratique si répandue chez les Moldus ?) les Serpentards avaient aussitôt accepté. Du moins Zabini était très emballé par l'idée d'être dans la pénombre avec Luna. Malfoy, quant à lui, devait faire bon gré mal gré au risque que son ami ne révèle des choses compromettantes à son sujet.  
Neville et le Serdaigle, de leur côté, avaient toutefois décliné l'offre et ils étaient rentrés se coucher.

Les six restants se rendirent au cinéma avec gaieté. Bonne humeur qui s'estompa légèrement en constatant que la salle était quasiment pleine et que malheureusement ils allaient devoir se séparer.  
La décision ne fut pas facile à prendre. Quoique Draco ne trouva pas Blaise si lent à se décider ni désolé que cela lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de la Serdaigle, elle-même assise à côté du couple formé par Ron et Hermione, le laissant en plan et surtout tout seul avec Potter.

Ce dernier semblait prendre la nouvelle avec plus de légèreté et alla s'installer un pot de pop-corn à la main, quatre rangs devant, après avoir fait signe à Draco qu'il avait repéré des places libres.

Voilà donc comment Harry et Draco se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans échappatoire possible pendant environ deux heures, à moins de déranger sur leur droite : un couple, une mère avec ses deux enfants et un homme plutôt imposant ou sur leur gauche : deux filles qui avaient gloussées en les voyant et un petit papi absorbé par le programme des sorties ciné.

Bien qu'une trêve tacite avait été établie et qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble avec le groupe, les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls. Un silence gêné, que seul le craquement du pop-corn rompait par intermittence, s'installa. Heureusement pour eux, la lumière s'abaissa rapidement et les premières images apparurent. Après seulement six minutes, l'écran redevint blanc et les lampes furent rallumées.

Le blond leva un sourcil partagé entre la perplexité et l'incrédulité.

Il lâcha d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

« Déjà fini ? Eh bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous teniez absolument à voir ça. L'esprit des moldus, vraiment...

- De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? Oh ! Non, ça n'était que les bandes-annonces ! Une sorte de résumé pour des films qui passeront plus tard, ajouta-t-il pour répondre à la question muette du blond. Le film qu'on veut voir commence juste après.

- Ah. D'accord. Hum, tu viens souvent dans ce genre d'endroit ?

- Pas vraiment. La dernière fois, je devais avoir neuf ans. Mais mon cousin avait fait un tel tapage au début du film parce qu'il voulait un autre paquet de pop-corn alors que le sien était encore à moitié plein, que l'on s'est fait jeter dehors. Du coup, je n'ai pas vu grand chose du film.

- Désolé pour toi.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si dramatique. Et puis, je peux rattraper ce temps-là. Alors promets-moi de bien te tenir ce soir Malfoy, d'accord ? finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cela fit sourire Draco. Typiquement gryffondor de plaisanter d'une situation qui n'était finalement pas comique. Non, plutôt typiquement le caractère du Survivant.

Il rétorqua sur le même ton :

- Je ne fais pas de promesses, Potter, mais je peux toujours essayer.

- Très gentil de ta part.

- Ma bonté me perdra que veux-tu ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau, il eut juste le temps de tendre son paquet de pop-corn à Draco. Ce dernier plongea sa main dedans puis avala une bouchée avec un air appréciateur, avant de porter son attention à l'écran.

**OoooooO **

Regarder un film avec Draco Malfoy n'était pas de tout repos. Toutes les cinq minutes, le serpentard faisait un commentaire sur la scène qu'il venait de voir et sa bonté d'âme voulait qu'il en faisait part à Harry, au plus grand agacement de celui-ci. Pas facile de suivre la trame lorsqu'on vous posait sans arrêt des questions ou qu'on vous faisait l'analyse d'un moment du film. Heureusement, le blond avait la bonne idée de chuchoter. Malheureusement, pour Harry, personne d'autre ne l'entendait et donc personne ne pouvait lui demander de se taire sans le froisser. Au moins le blond avait l'air d'apprécié le film.

Mais Harry aussi aurait voulu en profiter. Avisant son paquet de friandises, vide, il soupira déconfit. Faire manger son camarade avait grandement aidé à le faire taire quelques minutes. Hélas, il n'avait plus rien sous la main pour occuper sa bouche.

Soudain, l'éclair de géni le frappa !

**OoooooO **

**89 minutes plus tard…**

« Draco ! Houhou ! Le film est fini !

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh, parce que c'est ce qui arrive en général quand le méchant de l'histoire est vaincu.

- Non, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Oh _ça _! Je…

- Harry ! Malfoy ! Vous venez ?!

- On ferait mieux d'y aller ou…

- Réponds d'abord à ma question.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu arrêtes de parler pendant le film.

- Oh.

- Désolé, j'aurais du simplement te demander de te taire. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.

- Trop tard. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Malfoy avait quitté son siège.

Sur le chemin du retour Draco ne pipa mot. Il se passait en boucle la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il avait cru rêver. Le pire dans cela était la raison qu'invoquait Harry pour se justifier : « _C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu arrêtes de parler pendant le film. » _Pourquoi ne pas simplement le dire ?! Il aurait compris. Il n'était pas si susceptible… Ou bien ?

**OoooooO **

**Environ 89 minutes plus tôt…**

_Harry reposa à ses pieds le pot vide, se cala dans son siège, puis se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire un énième commentaire à l'attention d'Harry, tout en fixant attentivement l'écran. Il ne vit pas que ce dernier s'était également rapproché. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Malfoy était si concentré par le film qu'il entendit à peine Harry chuchoter son prénom. _

_« Tu disais ? » demanda-t-il, alors que le Survivant posait ses lèvres sur sa bouche avant de se retirer presque aussitôt. _

_Harry plongea ensuite son regard dans celui du blond, attendit dix secondes puis avec un sourire satisfait, il se réinstalla pour suivre le reste du film. _

_Pendant ce temps, Draco n'avait pas bougé, encore trop stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Har… Potter avait-il fait ça ? _

**OoooooO **

Oui, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? était la même question que se posa Harry à lui-même, sur le chemin du retour, en avisant le blond qui se tenait visiblement le plus éloigné possible de lui, le visage renfermé. Nan mais quel idiot ! Il était sûr que Malfoy ne lui parlerait plus jamais après ça. Bon ok, il avait voulu un moyen pour faire taire son camarade, pendant le reste du film et non pas pour toujours. D'accord, en vérité, c'était seulement l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Il avait quand même grillé quelques étapes. Et dire que leur relation commençait enfin à être amicale. Voilà qu'il gâchait tout par un stupide geste. Il avait une fois de plus agit impulsivement et sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec lui, le plus tôt possible.

La discussion avait bien eu lieu, mais pas aussi tôt qu'il l'avait prévue.

Le Survivant était-il au courant que l'attente et Draco Malfoy ne faisaient pas bon ménage ?

A de nombreuses reprises, le blond l'avait cru. Il avait quand même fallu après cette soirée en tout, six cent quatre mille huit cents secondes (Draco avait tenu un carnet de compte) à Harry Potter pour ENFIN venir lui avouer ses sentiments, de façon plus qu'explicite. Soit pour être précis : une semaine.

Autant vous dire que chez quelqu'un pour qui la patience n'était pas la plus grande des vertus, cela avait été trèèèèèèèèèès long.

Trop long.

Sept interminables jours à cogiter sur ce baiser et ce qu'il représentait. Malfoy avait cru devenir dingue de ne pas pouvoir en reparler avec l'intéressé. Il s'était même dit à l'époque qu'il ferait le premier pas, mais le Serpentard n'avait jamais été très courageux.

Heureusement, tout avait fini par s'arranger. Faisons grâce des détails, ils avaient rattrapé tout ce temps perdu et cohabité désormais ensemble, près de leurs campus respectifs, pour filer le parfait amour... enfin aussi parfait que ces deux-là le pouvait.

**CqeedCqeadCqeedCqead**

**2) Les chaussettes qui traînent n'importe où :**

Draco ne se considérait pas comme un maniaque du rangement.

Non.

Il aimait tout simplement que les choses soient bien rangées à leur place, dans un ordre précis et bien carré.

Il ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avait Harry de balancer ses chaussettes n'importe où.

C'était dangereux. Un accident pouvait si vite arriver. Sans parler de l'odeur parfois suspecte.

Avec le nombre de paires que Draco avait déjà trouvé ensevelies sous un coussin du canapé, par terre au pied du lit ou dans tout autre recoin de leur appartement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, il se disait qu'un jour si une dizaine d'elfes de maison venaient pour être libérés, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Pour sa défense, le brun faisait des efforts. Mais lorsque Draco lui faisait un massage sur le canapé et que celui-ci dévié en un câlin passionné ; ou bien lorsqu'il trouvait le blond à moitié nu sur leur lit, dans une position plus que suggestive ; ou encore quand Draco préparait méticuleusement une potion, de le voir si concentré, le Gryffi avait d'autres préoccupations en tête que de s'attarder à savoir où atterrissaient ses vêtements enlevés à la hâte.

Passez-lui l'expression, mais oui, il s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette !

**CqeedCqeadCqeedCqead**

**3) Etre dérangé pendant son travail : **

_Comme tous les mercredi, Draco Malfoy avait son après-midi de libre. _

_Il employait son temps libre à travailler dans son laboratoire personnel aménagé dans une pièce jouxtant le salon. Harry rentrait vers 17h. Cela lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour s'atteler à ses potions sans être dérangé. _

_Mais en ce jour précis de début de printemps, un individu en avait décidé tout autrement…_

_Draco était assis tranquillement sur sa chaise de bureau, à feuilleter le dernier numéro de « Potions weekly » lorsqu'une créature inconnue pénétra sans un bruit par la fenêtre entrouverte, dans le bureau du Serpentard. _

_Elle balaya de ses yeux la pièce. Ayant repérée sa proie et cette belle carotide qui palpitait en un rythme régulier, presque hypnotique, le prédateur s'avança rapidement vers la future victime, celle-ci ne se doutant absolument pas du danger qui la guettait... _

**OoooooO**

**3 heures plus tard…**

« Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici ? ! s'exclama Harry Potter après avoir pénétré dans le salon de son appartement. Enfin, salon n'était peut-être pas approprié pour désigner le désordre qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Le chaos convenait déjà mieux comme qualificatif.

- Tu crois que c'est un voleur qui a fait ça ? demanda son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, constatant avec la même stupeur le chantier qui régnait.

- Non, l'alarme magique se serait déclenchée et puis Draco est supposé être là… Merlin, Draco ?! »

Harry se précipita à travers la pièce, en direction du laboratoire, appelant avec inquiétude son amant, tandis que Ron l'informa qu'il cherchait de son côté vers la cuisine.

Potter ne tarda pas longtemps à le retrouver.

Enfin c'est plutôt Draco qui mit la main sur Harry en premier. Passant devant une porte, le brun fut agrippé par une main et tiré dans la cachette du blond.

« Ah ! Draco ! J'ai eu si peur. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé quelque part ? Non, ça a l'air d'aller. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le placard ?

- C'est le seul endroit sûr que j'ai trouvé, murmura le blond avant d'abaisser l'un des stores de la porte et de regarder à travers. Elle est encore ici. J'ai bien essayé de m'en débarrasser, rien à faire, elle revient toujours.

- Qui ? De qui tu parles ?»

**OoooooO**

… _Au dernier moment, l'intrus du se stopper net car Malfoy se leva de son siège. De peur d'être repéré, il se cacha derrière une étagère, à la droite du blond. Draco, ne se doutant pas d'être épié, continua son chemin jusqu'à sa table de travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil satisfait à sa potion en train de cuire doucement, la remua deux fois, coupa le feu, avant d'ajouter un ingrédient posé devant lui.  
Une fois cela accompli, il alla se servir une tasse de thé. Reposant la théière à sa place, un objet attira son attention. Entre deux livres et la boîte de sucres posés sur l'étagère en face de lui, dépassait un petit morceau de tissu. Tirant dessus, Draco leva les yeux au ciel agacé. _

_Une chaussette, évidemment ! _

_Un léger sourire naquit cependant sur ses lèvres en se rappelant comment elle avait pu atterrir à cet endroit. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Rangeant la chaussette, il chassa vite ce souvenir de ses pensées en secouant légèrement la tête. Il devait se montrer intransigeant ! Tout aussi torride fût le moment qui avait conduit son bien-aimé à balancer sa chaussette ici, Harry aurait quand même droit à son sermon quand il rentrerait. _

_Il retourna à la lecture de son magazine quand l'individu caché refit surface fonçant droit vers sa victime. Il se posa juste devant Draco. Celui-ci tenait_ _fermement la revue_ _des deux mains devant lui et ne vit ainsi pas tout de suite son futur agresseur, pas avant que ce dernier n'émette un son d'attaque et se montre dans toute sa splendeur à la vue de son repas imminent..._

**OooooooO**

« Draco, de qui tu parles ?

- Ah ! Elle est là ! » s'exclama Draco et sans autre forme de procès, il remit son casque puis se glissa soigneusement dehors, sa baguette en main.

Dans la lumière, Harry put distinguer clairement que l'homme qu'il aimait arborait une drôle de tenue. On aurait dit une sorte de combinaison de cosmonaute couplée avec celle d'un chasseur de dragon. Un spectateur extérieur aurait pu trouver cet accoutrement des plus ridicule et il l'aurait été sur n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas sur Draco Malfoy ! Harry n'eut pas plus à loisir de reluquer cette vision des plus sexy car l'arrivée de son meilleur ami dans le salon le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Harry, il n'est pas dans la cuisine ! Argh ! Malfoy ? C'est toi ? Harry te cherche part...

- Weasley, ne bouge plus, ordonna Malfoy dans un murmure, en pointant sa baguette en direction du rouquin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Petrificus totalus, lança Draco sous les yeux incrédule de Harry.

- Draco ! Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu es fou ! cria ce dernier tout en s'approchant des deux autres hommes.

- Je l'ai eu, enfin ! fanfaronna le Serpentard sans se préoccuper de la remarque du brun. Tu n'as plus aucune chance de m'échapper, continua-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Harry fut choqué de ce changement soudain. Il resta figé sur place. Attendant.

- Fais tes adieux à ce monde poursuivit-il d'un air cruel.»

Il pointa le bout de sa baguette qui crépitait déjà de petites étincelles vertes, à quelques centimètres au niveau de l'épaule gauche du roux qui regardait horrifié son vis-à-vis, sans pouvoir bouger ni se défendre.

Le blond commença à prononcer la formule mais une pression ferme sur sa main l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il tourna la tête et rencontra des yeux émeraude à la fois durs et inquiets.

« Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix ferme mais pourtant très douce, tout en détachant sa poigne de la main du blond. Pardonne-moi…»

Une question muette anima les prunelles orages.

« Incarcerem, acheva-t-il. »

Des cordes enlacèrent Malfoy, ramenant ses bras en croix devant lui. Harry profita de la surprise de son amant pour le désarmer. Le Survivant poussa imperceptiblement un petit soupir de soulagement en mettant le morceau de bois à l'abri dans sa poche arrière gauche.

Restait à savoir ce qui avait pris à son compagnon d'attaquer ainsi son meilleur ami, sans raison apparente.

« Potter, relâche-moi ! Je dois le faire, protesta Draco en se débattant légèrement.

Un sort d'immobilité l'empêchait également de faire un seul pas. Il était si prêt du but pourtant.

- Non ! Réponds à ma question, insista Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en enlevant le masque de la combinaison puis en replaçant correctement une mèche blonde qui barrait le front de son amant, dans un geste très tendre.

- Tu ne libères pas ton pote.

Ce n'était pas une question, pas vraiment un ordre, plus une supplique, mais Harry y répondit quand même, avec un petit sourire :

- Non, je veux d'abord connaître ce qu'il s'est passé ici et pourquoi tu agis aussi bizarrement. En plus dès que j'aurai libéré Ron du sort, il va s'en prendre à toi. Je prends mes précautions. Désolé Ron, finit-il en s'adressant au roux dont on pouvait voir qu'il fulminait intérieurement. Alors, tu m'expliques maintenant ? demanda-t-il posément, tirant à lui une chaise pour s'y installer.

-Tu t'y prends toujours comme ça à ton travail ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur, Monsieur l'apprenti Auror ?

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il-te-plait, répliqua ledit Auror toujours très calmement, ignorant le ton suave employé intentionnellement par l'autre pour le destabiliser.

- Regarde sur l'épaule gauche de Weasley et tu comprendras. »

Intrigué, Harry obéit. Il s'approcha de Ron et fixa son regard là où on le lui avait indiqué.

Il ne vit rien de suspect. Tout avait l'air normal.

Tout sauf un détail minuscule.

« Draco ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Tout ça pour une ridicule et innofensive mouche ?

- Non ! Pas une mouche ! C'est une abeille ! »

**OooooooO**

_Draco leva les yeux vers la source du bruit avant de bloquer sa respiration en reconnaissant une abeille. Il reposa très lentement sa revue sur la table en fixant l'Insecte. En d'autres circonstances il s'en fichait, mais le Serpentard était très allérgique à leurs piqûres. _

_Ne pas faire de gestes brusques et tout se passerait bien._

_Il se leva paisiblement de son fauteuil et s'éloigna précautieusement de la bestiole qui voletait à présent tout près de lui. Le garçon se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible pour échaffauder un plan de défense. Il paniqua quand l'Insecte s'avança droit vers lui. Il prit sa baguette avant de se précipiter hors du labo jetant des stupefix à l'aveuglette en priant Merlin de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il traversa tout le salon ainsi y mettant une sacrée pagaille, jusqu'à la chambre à coucher dont il referma la porte d'un geste brusque. Il scruta rapidement la pièce et tendit l'oreille pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul._

_Réfléchir à un plan : avant toutes tentatives de contre attaque, il fallait qu'il se protège. Il invoqua une combinaison de protection qu'il enfila vite fait tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait se débarasser du Piqueur assoiffé de son sang si précieux._

_Une dernière inspiration et il partit à l'assaut. Quoiqu'il se passerait, il n'en resterait plus qu'un seul à la fin !_

**OooooooO**

Malfoy raconta à son compagnon, la « Bataille » qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi, dans les moindres détails. Harry l'écouta attentivement.

Le récit terminé, le brun réussit à convaincre son amant qu'il s'occupait de cette « _affreuse et vile créature qui ne mérite rien d'autre que de mourir dans d'horribles et cruelles souffrances. »_ dixit les paroles du Vert et Argent, et qu'il ne courrait aucun danger s'il la libèrait dans la nature.

Le blond n'approuvait pas cette désicion de la libérer (Elle savait où il habitait ! Et si elle ameutait ses congénères ?), mais il était toujours solidement attaché et ne pouvait donc argumenter qu'avec des mots, en vain.

Tout se passa comme prévu : Harry prit soin d'emprisonner l'abeille dans une bulle magique puis il lança le contresort, après s'être assuré que Ron ne se fâcherait pas contre Malfoy. Il transplana ensuite le plus loin possible de l'appartement et relâcha la petite abeille dans un jolie coin de verdure, avant de revenir chez lui quelques instants plus tard.

« Ron ! Tu avais promis ! Range ta baguette, s'il-te-plait, j'ai eu assez aujourd'hui avec un seul gamin...

- Hé ! protesta Draco, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

- ...ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher toi aussi !... Merci », ajouta-til voyant que son ami coopérait.

Ce dernier, après deux-trois _politesses _échangées avec le Serpentard, sous l'oeil ennuyé du Survivant, salua son camarade et transplana laissant les deux autres hommes seuls.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry rangea l'appartement sans jeter un seul regard à son bien-aimé. Après une dizaine de minutes, il l'informa que tout était désormais en ordre, qu'il avait même lancé un sort aussi efficace qu'il avait pu pour détecter la présence étrangère du plus petit être vivant qui pénètrerait en ces lieux, en attendant d'en trouver un spécialement anti-Insectes.

Tout ce temps, Draco regarda l'autre s'affairait dans le salon. Il fût très touché par une telle attention mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Harry ?

- Oui, mon coeur ?

- Simple curiosité de ma part, tu comptes me libérer de mes liens bientôt ?

- Non » répondit le Gryffondor, le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'autre garçon leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
Comment ça « _Non »_ ? C'était quoi, sa punition pour son comportement ? Et après c'est lui qu'on traitait de gamin. Vous parlez d'une réaction adulte ! En plus, ces cordes commençaient à lui engourdir les membres. Il était sûr qu'il aurait des marques sur sa si jolie peau. Il allait attendre encore longtemps comme ça ? Et...

Occupé à débattre intérieurement, il n'avait même pas remarqué que la pièce s'était assombrit, que des bougies avaient été allumées, qu'il avait lévité dans la chambre à coucher ; qu'une chemise avait été déboutonnée, des chaussures défaites, un pantalon jeté au loin.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une chaussette fut lancée dans son champs de vision, suivie d'une deuxième qui atterrit juste à côté de lui, sur le montant du lit, qu'il revint à la réalité.

Il s'apprêtait à sermonner Harry : Il en avait marre d'attendre ! Le Gyffondor avait recommencé, devant lui en plus, à semer ses habits ! Il devait finir sa potion ! Merde !

Mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge, il déglutit en voyant que le brun, presque nu, le fixait d'un air gourmand.

**OooooooO**

Draco Malfoy détestait attendre, mais il adorait quand Harry prenait son temps avec lui.

Comme en ce moment.

Ses baisers langoureux. Sa bouche s'attardant dans son cou pâle. Son effeuillage méticuleux. Ses mains parcourant son torse finement musclé. Le voyage de ses lèvres sur sa peau nue dévoilée. Ses caresses lascives. Ses lents mouvements de hanche. Ses va-et-viens longs et profonds... Grisant !

Il n'aimait pas les chaussettes qui traînent n'importe où. Mais il appréciait beaucoup les moments qui les conduisaient à attérir à ces endroits insolites.

Il abhorrait qu'on vienne le déranger pendant son travail. Cependant il n'était jamais contre une pause câlin avec Harry. Présentement il n'y avait aucune urgence.

Ah oui, sa potion dans son labo. Il recommencerait tout simplement !

**CqeedCqeadCqeedCqead**

Draco Malfoy détestait trois choses dans la vie. Il tentait d'y faire abstraction car une chose était sûre, il aimerait toujours Harry Potter.

**The** **End**


End file.
